


We'll match! (It'll be terrible.)

by SpiritedYoungLady



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, UGLY SWEATERS FOR EVERYONE, Ugly Sweaters, except they're jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedYoungLady/pseuds/SpiritedYoungLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluffy one-shot.  I don’t know what this is, but maybe it’s fun. Don’t take it too seriously, and Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll match! (It'll be terrible.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my aunt, who has the most unironically hideous Christmas sweaters I've ever seen in my life and has no idea that I write fan fiction. Merry Christmas, aunt.  
> 

“Come on, Sophie. Just try it on. Please?”  
Sophie Hatter wasn’t quite sure what her husband was holding, but his puppy-eyed expression had already raised her suspicions. “What is it?”  
“It’s a jumper.” When Sophie’s expression didn’t change, he helpfully added, “You wear it.”  
Sophie took the jumper and held it gingerly by the shoulders. It was poorly knitted and far too green for Sophie’s taste. Needlepoint on the front formed a strange beast, something like a horse with antlers. “Where did you get this monstrosity?”  
“Wales,” said Howl proudly, pulling another from his bag. Sophie wondered faintly how many more jumpers he had stuffed into the bag. Howl pulled off his blue coat, slipped the jumper on over his head, and grinned in the light of Calcifer’s fire. “I bought one for you, too, Michael.” Michael’s expression turned from faked disinterest to horror in moments.  
“You shouldn’t have,” Michael managed.  
Calcifer leaned out of the fireplace and stared hungrily. “Can I try it on?”  
“But you’d burn it,” said Michael, frowning.  
“That’s the idea.” Calcifer sparked a bit and grinned wickedly. Howl glared at the demon, and Sophie sighed. She was positive she had never seen such ugly creations in her life, and she could not for the life of her imagine why Howl was so taken with them.  
Howl, meanwhile, wore the same ecstatic expression as the fat bearded man that graced his jumper.  
“Howl,” Sophie finally said, “Have you been drinking?”  
“No, love,” he replied. “Why? You like it, don’t you?”  
“Look,” she said, then stopped, trying to decide how to phrase this. “Just look at it,” she started again. “It’s garish. It’s an eyesore. What am I supposed to do with it except give it to the next shivering orphan that lands on our doorstep? Frankly,” she finished, “It’s hideous.”  
To her surprise, Howl laughed.  
“That’s the point! It’s absolutely terrible. We’ll match! We’ll only wear them in the castle, of course,” he added quickly.  
“So they’re supposed to be headache inducing?” Sophie stared at the jumper. It wasn’t attractive in the slightest, but it was endearing in the same way an ugly, matted puppy was endearing. She sighed, pulled her jumper over her head, and stood in the middle of the kitchen feeling rather like a penguin.  
“They’re all the rage in Wales,” said Howl.  
“Shall we follow Wales to hell, then?” asked Sophie.  
“Oh, come now,” said Howl, slipping an arm around her waist. “It’s Christmas. Let me have my fun.” He kissed her on the nose, and Sophie couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
